One Love
by Bethany-Q
Summary: When Shane McMahon gets bored with his marriage to Marissa, he decides he needs a challenge, and Lita is the perfect woman. Could this unlikely couple actually fall in love?Characters include: Shane, Lita Amy, Edge Adam, Vince, Marissa
1. The Run In

One Love 

**Chapter One: The Run In**

Shane McMahon stood staring out at the road ahead of him in his 2005 Hummer. He and his wife Marissa were headed to yet another dinner party downtown where they would be forced to mingle with other rich people, politicians, athletes, movie stars and wannbes. Being from a wealthy family himself it only made sense that Shane would marry the girl next door, who also happened to be from a wealthy family, but after having their first child, Shane feared that something was missing in his life.

"Hey baby, you look awesome as usual." Shane turned to Marissa as they pulled into the valet parking area. His smile was warm and beautiful. But because of his work schedule, Marissa didn't get to see it often enough.

As the attendant opened the door for Marissa, Shane jumped out, dashed over to her side and helped Marissa out of the car like a gentleman, and that's what he was, always a gentleman to the ladies. He made it a point that when he and Marissa were together, everyone knew she was with him and that he had eyes only for her. She loved the attention he gave her, but again, it seemed too few and far between.

Before they headed into the United Way Charity Banquet, Shane gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at him and held his hand tightly. As they moved in toward the crowd, Shane whispered to himself.

"Here we go again."

As Shane walked around backstage looking for his father, he ran smack dab into a brick wall. Well, it wasn't actually a brick wall, but it felt like one to him. As Shane looked up he saw the figure before him start to fall backwards. He instinctly reached out his hand, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

When Amy looked up she was greeted by Shane's big brown puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied.

She couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed. She had just run head on into one of the owners of the WWE, her employer.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, you sure you're okay?" Shane asked, his deep voice and New England accent sounding quite sexy to Amy at the moment

"I'm fine, really. Thanks again."

Although Amy had been with the WWE for over 5 years now and had developed into one of their top divas, Shane never really invested a whole lot of interest in her. He always saw her as somewhat of a tomboy, a little rough around the edges. He was always more into the elegant, very feminine type women. A lot like Marissa.

"Well, have a good night Mr. McMahon." Amy said as she grabbed her long bright red hair and flipped it around her neck so that it hung down to one side.

"Mr. McMahon is my father, you know better, it's Shane."

Amy, a little embarrassed, shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then, see you later Shane."

As she walked away, Shane watched her leave. He began to take particular notice of her butt. "God, what a beautiful ass." He said to himself.

Shane was thirty-five, still good looking, still in good shape, but he had now settled into a routine. When Amy first joined the WWE, Shane was an on air performer. Traveling with the other wrestlers and performing twice a week. He loved being on the road, the excitement, the action, being surrounded by adoring fans. But lately, he had decided to take some time off to take care of his wife and new born baby. Instead of hanging out with the boys, he was now regulated to his executive position in the company. And although he still got to travel, the excitement wasn't there. It was all business.

Amy on the other hand, had evolved into a woman who could stand on her own. She was more than just an arm piece for the male wrestlers. She was a highly energized, top notch entertainer. The crowd loved her. Off screen, she was just as much of a firecracker. She thrived on excitement, and recently, that mentality had gotten her into trouble.

Shane heard of her affair with Adam just like everyone else did. Matt Hardy had published it on his website. It was Shane who brought it to Vince's attention, and shortly thereafter, Matt Hardy was gone. Shane, just as everybody else, was the last to suspect that Amy had been cheating on Matt, but when he found out, he started taking even more of an interest in the woman who had stolen the hearts of two highly prolific wrestlers.

A/N: What do you think, a Lita/Shane pairing. Stay tuned, this just might work, but then again, maybe not.


	2. A Little Visit

**Chapter 2: A Little Visit**

As the action was happening in the ring, Shane studied the monitor backstage. Lita was taking on Molly Holly. Although both women were friends in real life, on stage, they were mortal enemies.

Shane couldn't keep his eyes off Amy. She moved with such ease in the ring, executed every suplex and body slam to perfection. She was exciting and charismatic. She was a mixture of risk taker, and controlled chaos. Something that Shane was missing in his life right now. He loved his wife Marissa, but with the new baby their sex life had become stale and forced. She was always tired and never in the mood. Shane on the other hand wanted it just as much as he always had, which by the way was practically every day. As he continued to watch Amy, he knew she would be the spark he needed to make him feel alive again.

As Molly Holly wrapped her arms around Lita's neck and squeezed, Lita spun out of her grasp and tripped her from behind. Molly fell hard to the mat. This gave Lita the opportunity she needed. She climbed to the top rope and jumped, flipping through the air and landing hard on top of Molly. Amy had executed the maneuver several times, but tonight she landed wrong. Her arm flipped out from under her causing her to dislocate her shoulder. Even though she finished the match it was obvious she was in pain.

As she made her way backstage, she held her arm tightly and called for a doctor. Adam Copeland was the first one to approach her.

"Amy, hon, you okay?" He asked with concern on his face.

"It hurts so bad Adam."

As she gritted her teeth Adam provided a shoulder for her to lay her head on. Knowing her as well as he did, he knew she did not want to cry, even though and normal person would have.

"Amy, what happened?" Shane asked, out of breath as he rushed over to her as quickly as possible.

"I think it's dislocated." She responded.

Adam looked up at Shane, one eyebrow raised. Shane had always shown concern when one of the company's top money makers had incurred any kind of injury for obvious reasons. The wrestlers in the WWE were an investment, and when it came to the main eventers, there was a lot of money at stake should one of them get hurt. But for mid-carders like Amy, Shane's concern caused Adam a bit of suspicion.

"Get a doctor here now!" Shane commanded of whoever was around.

It took only a few minutes before a doctor was on the scene and paramedics were putting her in an ambulance and racing off to the hospital.

The following morning, Amy lay in a hospital bed waiting the results of her injuries. She knew in her heart that the damage was not severe, but it would be at least a couple of weeks before she would be back on the road and in the ring.

While Amy lay in her bed, bored to tears and flipping through a magazine, she hear's a knock at the door.

"Come in." She calls out.

When the door opens, she is surprised to see Shane standing there. A beautiful arrangement of flowers in his hand.

"How we doing young lady?" He asks as he walks into the room and sets the flowers next to her bed.

"Uh fine I guess." Amy responds, still surprised to see one of the owners there to visit her for what seemed a minor injury in the big scope of things.

"Good. We need you back out there in the ring. Your fans are already missing you." Shane says. A smile stretching across his face.

As Shane stands above Amy with his arms folded across his chest, she can't help but to notice his more casual wear. He's dressed in a short sleeved white button up shirt and blue jeans, and even though the shirt and jeans are probably some kind of expensive designer brand, Amy's never seen Shane so laid back. She's always thought of Shane as sexy, but could never get past the fact that he was a McMahon. He was the millionaire son of a multi-millionaire, a shirt and tie kind of guy, and married for that matter.

In the awkward silence that followed his appearance, Shane sat at the edge of Amy's bed and continued to smile. His focus on Amy the whole time. His eyes never shifting. He placed a hand on Amy's leg.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. We need you back." He squeezed Amy's leg with his hand for emphasis sending chills up Amy's back.

Amy felt something and it scared the hell out her. She felt butterflies, she felt a sort of rush, she felt sexual energy that she'd only felt twice before. Once with Matt and once with Adam. Matt was now no longer a part of her life and their relationship ended on ugly terms. Adam was still a part of her life but now only as a friend. Given her history with men, Amy feared what this simple little touch from Shane might now lead to.

A/N: Poor Amy, right?


	3. One Kiss

Chapter 3: One Kiss 

After several days in the hospital and a few days of rest, Amy headed back out on the road with the Raw roster, per Vince's request. If an athlete's injuries aren't too serious, Vince prefers that the injured person continue to tour and observe from backstage, just to stay on top of storylines and not get too used to the comforts of home.

Coincidently, Shane was also on the road a lot more, especially at Raw tapings. When asked about his more frequent appearances backstage he's response was always the same.

"Just here to help my pops out."

Hanging out backstage and not being able to perform for Amy was almost like torture. She hated not being out there with the other wrestlers. She did her best though to keep a good attitude. Although she did remain somewhat aloof around some of the other divas, she was glad to at least give moral support to her closest friends Molly, Adam, Jay and a few others. But when they were called on to perform, she was pretty much left to wander aimlessly and alone. Shane would change that though.

"Yo Amy."

Amy turned to see Shane as he approached her. Ever since his little visit at the hospital, Amy couldn't quite get Shane McMahon out of her mind. Something in their relationship had definitely changed ever since that day.

"Hi Shane, what's up?"

"Just business. More importantly, what's up with you. You look lost." Shane teased.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Nah, just wish I could be out there in the ring where I belong."

"It's true, that is where you belong." Shane replied and then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Hey, why don't we watch the action from the owner's box. They're awesome seats and there's lots of fringe benefits up there if you know what I mean." Shane elbowed Amy playfully on the arm making her giggle.

"What the hell. I'm not doing a whole lot of good here just walking around right?" Amy replied, smiling at the young McMahon heir.

Shane smiled back, winked at her and then led her away.

When Shane and Amy made it up to the owner's box, the area was empty, just as Shane had hoped, and in a way, knew that it would be.

As Amy looked around she was amazed at the posh interior, the leather seats and off to the corner, a full bar. Shane watched as eyes Amy's eyes wandered in that direction.

"See what I mean by fringe benefits?" He said.

Amy nodded. She was astounded at how rich people could really just sit around and spoil themselves. Even though she personally could never see herself living that kind of life style, hanging out with Shane could definitely be fun at least for the time being. Good, harmless fun.

"Shall we?" Shane asked as he pointed in the direction of the bar.

"No Shane I can't. Technically, I'm on the clock." Amy returned.

"Hey, you're with me. I own a lot of stock in this company. Just one drink to help you relax." Shane said trying hard to convince Amy to share a drink with him.

She finally agreed, thinking to herself, what harm could one drink do?

Shane poured himself a scotch on the rocks, while for Amy he poured a glass of wine. Even though she was more of a beer drinking kind of gal, Amy went ahead and accepted the wine.

As the two took a seat and watched the action from high above the ring, the smell of Shane's cologne was driving Amy insane. She sipped her wine slowly for fear if she drank too quickly, her ability to make good decision might fail her.

Shane one the other hand didn't much care. As far as he was concerned he wanted Amy to drink a little faster. He certainly wasn't paying much attention to the action in the ring and thought if he didn't make some kind of move on Amy and soon, he'd have to take a long cold shower.

"You know Amy, Vince and Steph have been very impressed with you recently. You seem to have handled the whole Matt thing quite well." Shane said, breaking up another moment of awkward silence.

Amy couldn't believe Shane even brought up Matt's name. That's the last thing she wanted to talk about, especially to her boss.

"Well, it hasn't been easy I'll just put it that way. I really did love Matt." Amy replied.

"And what about Adam?"

Again, if it were anyone else besides Shane, Amy would have told him to fuck off. She hated people prying into her personal business.

"What about Adam? He's a great guy, what can I say. Doesn't change the fact I made a huge mistake. You mind if we talk about something else?" Amy asked as politely as possible.

Shane smiled at her. He felt completely in control and almost enjoyed seeing Amy squirm a little. He wanted excitement in his life, and he was starting to get it.

As Shane noticed Amy's drink now half full, he was quick to refill it. While pouring some into her glass, he made sure to aim not entirely for the center, causing a few drops to spill on Amy's lap.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." He said, trying to be sincere.

Amy tried to wipe away the wine, but Shane was quick to grab a washcloth and tap her lap gently with his hand.

"There you go." He said.

As Amy looked up at him, he was staring a hole right through her. She turned away, fearing that if their eyes met for too long, she would be unable to fight the urge to take his lips into hers.

Shane had the same idea because as soon as she turned away, he grabbed her chin with his fingers and let his lips descend on hers. There was no fighting it on her part and the two let their tongues dance together in perfect harmony.


	4. Gaining Control, Losing Control

Chapter 4: Gaining Control, Losing Control 

Moments later Amy pulled away from Shane's lips. She was now a little flushed and it was obvious to Shane that the kiss had some kind of affect on her. He assumed it was a good one.

"Shane, I'm sorry. I should have never done that." Amy said trying to straighten up and regain her composure.

"Why?" Shane asked trying on purpose to get under her skin a little.

"Because you're my boss, I don't even really know you, and you're married."

Shane smiled. Obviously Marissa was the last person on his mind, and being reminded of the fact that he was married did nothing to keep him from wanting more from Amy. He'd tested the merchandise, now he wanted to buy.

"Adam was married and that didn't stop you, I'm not technically your boss, Vince is, and I want you to get to know me." Shane replied, shamelessly and full of confidence.

Amy had to admit, Shane's arrogance was quite sexy. It's something that attracted her to Adam as well. At the same time, Matt's humility and down to earth manner were two qualities that swept Amy off her feet when they first met. He was the opposite of arrogant and treated her like a queen. Unfortunately, that got old real quick. Amy soon discovered that Matt lacked confidence as well. He was always comparing himself to other guys, or trying so hard to show he was better than everyone else. Shane didn't have to do that though. He had the money, the looks and had rarely heard the word 'no" when it came to women or anything for that matter.

Shane inched over to Amy closer. He placed his hand on her face and let it drift through her soft hair.

"You are an amazing woman. We both have needs Amy. Don't let titles or status get in the way of something beautiful." Shane said, sensing that he would eventually be able to get exactly what he wanted from Amy, and it was certainly more than a kiss.

Amy couldn't help but to get sucked into Shane's little world. There were a million women who would die to be in her shoes. As Shane's lips started to drift closer to hers once again, Amy turned away at the last minute.

"Shane I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said.

Having the confidence that he could break Amy at some point, Shane pulled away. He knew if he wanted it, he could go out and get laid by just about any ring rat or woman at the local hotel bar any time he desired it, but that's not what he wanted. Instead, he needed a challenge. Someone to add a spice to life. Amy was proving to fit that bill quite nicely and Shane wasn't complaining. At least not yet.

"Look, shows almost over. Why don't we head back downstairs." Shane advised.

Amy let a sigh of relief escape her. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. She hated the fact that she had lost some control of the situation, and needed to regroup. Otherwise, God only knows what might have happened.

Before they left, Amy couldn't help but to worry about what might happen next. Shane was a powerful man, and she had flat out refused his advances.

"Shane, is everything going to be okay? I mean, the woman's title is still mine, right?"

Shane laughed.

"Of course. What kind of guy do you think I am? Hey, don't worry about what happened here. Believe me, if you would have let me get as far as I wanted to go, I probably would have lost respect for you. Then you'd have to worry about the title." He replied, and then opened the door for Amy and let her walk ahead of him as they left. Again, admiring the view from behind.

As Amy walked to the woman's locker room to gather her things and head back to the hotel, she saw Adam from a distance waving her towards his direction.

"Hey baby doll, you see the match?" Adam asked. His eyes big and a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Of course I did." Amy said, although it was a complete lie.

"I tried looking for you before the match, where were you? No one's seen you for at least an hour." Adam asked.

Amy's heart skipped. She for some reason felt guilty being with Shane alone in the owner's box even though she hadn't really done anything. Sure she kissed a married man, but it was his idea. He was the aggressor. And after all, she did pull away. The last thing Amy wanted to do was start lying. She had lied long enough to Matt and it broke his heart. She didn't want to start lying now to her best friend and ex-lover.

"Well, I was with Shane McMahon in the owner's box. He invited me up there to watch the action." She said nonchalantly.

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay." He replied. Then there was a moment of silence as Adam tried to figure out if he should say what he wanted to say. "Not that I need to tell you this Amy, but Shane likes to flirt, so just be careful when you are alone with him. Okay?" He said once again smiling down at her.

"Adam, you're killing me. I'm not exactly Shane's type, and I can handle myself."

"Okay, it's just I know how guys can be when they're around beautiful woman. And, I know we agreed it was best for our careers if we were just friends, but, I still love you Amy." Adam admitted as he looked off to the floor.

Amy smiled up at Adam. She still loved him as well and thought maybe if circumstances were different, they would still be together. But for now, her career was the most important thing in her life. She had seen what happened to Matt and she didn't want to risk losing her job. Even if it meant letting go of the one she loved.


	5. Another Four Weeks

Chapter 5: Another 4 Weeks 

For the next few days, Amy had done her best to avoid Shane. The words Adam had spoken to her about being careful rang repeatedly in her head. The whole word thought she was a slut after her affair with Adam was revealed, the last thing she needed now was to have an affair with another married man. She cursed herself for not being able to let go of that one simple kiss she shared with the self proclaimed Boy Wonder in the owner's box a few days earlier. To describe it as intoxicating was putting it mildly. Amy knew she couldn't avoid Shane forever, but would try her damnedest. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she was putty in Shane's hands.

As she arrived backstage at another Raw taping, she heard the cell phone in her purse ring.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Dumas, this is Dr. Aldridge's office, we have your test results back."

This was the call she had been waiting for. This would determine if she was ready to get back in the ring, or had to wait another 4 weeks to rehabilitate. She held her breath as the nurse gave her the news.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the injury was worse than we thought. We found a small tear present in one of your ligaments. You'll have to start rehab tomorrow."

When Amy hung up the phone she was devastated. She couldn't believe she would have to sit back and watch on the sidelines for another 4 weeks. This was the worse news possible for someone who was already getting depressed by not being able to do what she does best.

As Amy walked toward the woman's locker room she picked up her speed. She was on the verge of tears and didn't want anyone to see her.

"Amy, wait." She heard someone call out, but refused to stop.

"Amy!" The person called again. Catching up to her, Adam grabbed her arm.

"Amy, babe, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Just forget about it Adam. I don't want to talk about it." She replied defensively.

"Amy, please, what's got you so upset?" He asked again, but Amy pulled her arm away from his grip and ran off. Adam watched her as she left, the usual charming smile now buried behind his concern.

When Amy made it to the locker room she looked to make sure the coast was clear. In a sense she had hoped that her closest friend Molly was there so she had someone to talk to, but when she looked up at the monitor, she saw her performing in the ring. This made everything worse. Amy knew that Dawn Marie was not supposed to be Molly's opponent. It was supposed to be her. Amy buried her face in her hands and hoped the tears would carry all the pain away.

After close to 10 minutes, Amy collected herself and prepared to meet with Vince to give him the news. As she walked out of the locker room, she was met immediately by Shane.

"Hey beautiful." He said smiling as he approached her.

Amy didn't respond. Instead she turned her head hoping that Shane wouldn't notice she had been crying. Shane knew better. He had a sister. He knew when a woman was upset and the redness in Amy's eyes was a dead giveaway as well.

"Amy, you've been crying. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Shane, I need to talk to Vince, you know where I can find him?"

"Yeah, he's in the production room. I can go get him for you, but first you need to tell me what's wrong." Shane demanded, always a master at getting what he wanted.

Amy knew that Shane would not let her leave until he got some answers. She decided it was better to just tell him instead of standing there fighting about it.

"The doctor said I have to wait another 4 weeks"

Shane could tell Amy was trying hard to hold back her tears. He wrapped his arms around her, consoling her the best he could.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry."

Amy gave up and buried her face in Shane's chest while she cried some more. She had to admit, being held in Shane's arms with her head resting on his chest felt pretty damn good. His cologne permeated through her whole body.

While the two stood there in a quiet embrace, Adam approached. He had to confess, he was a bit shocked to see Amy in the arms of Shane McMahon, and tried hard not to get jealous.

"Amy, you okay?"

Shane looked over at Adam, almost glaring at him with distaste.

"She'll be fine." Shane answered. "You need to worry about your match."

Before leaving Adam placed a hand on Amy's back. She looked up at him tears still streaming her face.

"I'll look for you after the show." He said and then tossed Shane a warning glare.

When Adam was gone, Amy looked up at Shane.

"You didn't have to be so mean to Adam, he was just concerned."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just need him to focus on the match. No sense in getting him all worried right?" Shane replied.

Although Amy still didn't appreciate the way Shane had treated Adam, she could see his point. Adam had a tendency to be a little over protective when it came to Amy, especially now with everything that had gone on between the both of them and Matt.

"Tell you what, I'll tell Vince what's going on with you tonight after the show, but for now, why don't I take you back to your hotel. No sense in being here right now when you're so upset."

"You don't have to take me, I've got my rental car here." Amy replied somewhat annoyed that Shane thought that she would just agree to something like that.

"I insist." Shane said as he took her hand and then led her away before Amy had a chance to retort.

A/N: Okay, who thinks they know where this is headed?


	6. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Chapter 6: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap 

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Amy was trying to muddle through a mixture of emotions. First, she was still devastated by the news from her doctor, second, she was pissed at Shane for treating Adam the way he did and pissed at herself for not confiding to Adam in the first place, and third, she knew that if she didn't get away from the smell of Shane's cologne, she would be easy game.

Shane on the other hand was planning his next move. The show would be over in just a little over an hour. Vince would be looking for him and Marissa would be expecting a phone call. Shane knew if he played his cards right he could get the one thing from Amy he so badly wanted. A taste of something wild and exciting; of something new and different outside of his high class, rich lifestyle. Ring rats were too easy, gold diggers were boring and obvious, but someone like Amy was almost taboo for someone like Shane, and that's exactly why Shane couldn't resist.

As Shane pulled into the valet parking, Amy said goodbye as quickly as possible and got out of the car. She was in too much of a hurry to get up to her room to notice that Shane had gotten out as well and was following her.

"Shane, what the hell are you doing?" Amy asked after noticing that he had gotten out of the car.

Shane smiled as he watched the valet attendant speed off in his rented Cadillac Escalade

"Guess the attendant thought I was staying, may as well walk you up to your door."

Amy rolled her eyes. The guy sure was persistent she thought. She had to admit, she was a little flattered he was going out of his way just to get up to her room. But, that just wasn't going to happen, at least not in her mind.

"Fine then, walk me up to my door, but then I'd really like to be alone okay?"

"Okay." Shane replied smiling as he followed her to her room.

When they reached the front door to Amy's hotel, Amy made sure to not make eye contact with Shane. Instead, she fumbled through her purse nervously trying to find that damn hotel card key.

"You in a hurry or something?" Shane asked as he noticed Amy's nervousness.

"Of course not, just like to get in my room." Amy responded.

Relief washed over her when she finally found it. She wandered how stupid she really looked right now. She had never liked carrying a purse to begin with and this is a prime example of why.

Shane leaned against the wall staring at Amy as she slid the card key into the door just above the handle. When the lights went from green to red, Shane grabbed the handle and turned it before Amy could reach it with her hand. He very gentlemanly opened the door for Amy to let her in.

"I could have done that you know." She said to Shane with a trace of sarcasm. Shane just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, thanks again Shane for the ride. Guess I'll see you tomorrow at the airport."

"Amy, I can't leave yet." Shane said as Amy lifted an eyebrow and then stood with her arms folder across her chest.

"And why is that?" She responded.

"We need to finish something." Shane said placing his hands on the side of her face, to pull her closer.

Before Amy could stop it, Shane's soft lips came down upon hers. But this time was different than before for both Shane and Amy, because this time, Amy did not pull away. Instead she let Shane work his tongue into her mouth. Her temperature rising as she placed her fingers through his hair. Shane purposefully worked his way into Amy's room, until they reached the bed. Before falling backwards to feel the softness of the sheets, Shane slid his hands up underneath Amy's top and lifted it over her head. Throwing it to the side he then removed her bra while licking the backside of her neck, next to her ears. The movement of his tongue sent chills through Amy's body. She wanted this just as bad a Shane did, and did nothing to hinder his progress.

When they finally fell to the bed, Shane removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Before entering into her, he was sure to take one more look at the woman beneath him. He traced a finger along Amy's entire body, admiring every curve, every muscle and every freckle. Amy let her hands wander up and down Shane's back. She took particular notice of his broad shoulders and well formed arms.

"God, you're beautiful." Shane whispered to Amy just before he pressed his hips against hers, slowly and carefully making his way in. Letting the movement of Shane's body dictate the rhythm, Amy's breath grew heavy. Shane did everything in his power to please her as Amy slipped away into a plight of her own ecstasy.

While Shane waited for his car to return, he looked at his cell phone. _1 missed call. _

"Damn it." He said aloud to himself, and then quickly he dialed the number.

"Hey Rissa, sorry I missed you. We just wrapped up here. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. The road is killing me. Okay, sleep tight. I miss you. Bye."

When Shane hung up the phone he looked back at the hotel to where Amy's room was located. Taking a deep breath he whispered to himself.

"Good night Amy, honey."

A/N: Anyone else just a little jealous of Amy right now? Or would you rather see an Adam/Amy hookup? Keep reading to find out who hooks up with who.


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations 

As time went on following their first night together, Amy and Shane were spending more and more time in each other's company. Before shows, during shows, after shows, you name it. Shane had been known to be a flirt around most women, but the flirting that went on between he and Amy was almost distracting to the other wrestlers. Everyone suspected that if something wasn't already going on between them, that something would. Shane McMahon had a tendency to always get what he wanted. Adam was especially aware of the way Amy had changed. She just didn't seem like the same person. She was more confident, less down to earth, and a lot more snobbish around the other divas. Adam feared that she was getting sucked into Shane's world and he didn't like it.

The funny thing about all of this was that Shane and Amy weren't even aware of the scene they had been making backstage. At this point, they had been sleeping with each other for over a few weeks now. Both were totally into each other. Shane enjoyed the frequency in which the two got together and also Amy's more adventurous side in the bedroom. There was almost nothing she wouldn't do. So what if Shane came home from a long road trip and Marissa wasn't "in the mood". No problem. Shane knew he would be getting it from somewhere and without having to beg. He actually started to believe his affair with Amy was helping his marriage to Marissa. Lack of sex wasn't so much of a factor anymore for Shane. Now, he could simply enjoy his wife and their son without the added frustration.

Amy was also living out the benefits of having an affair with her millionaire bosses' son. Shane made her feel special in a way that no one else could. He was powerful, confident and a gentleman through and through. He always made sure that her needs were met before meeting his own. She had never been left waiting for an orgasm. Shane made sure she had one before draining himself and having his own. The chemistry between the two was explosive and Amy was definitely riding a high she never suspected would come. It's not like she was looking for anybody. The breakup with Matt still stung. Adam was still a big part of her life as she tried desperately to maintain just a friendship with him. She had already hurt one man, she didn't want to hurt another. With Shane it was different. She knew that no matter what happened, she could never hurt him. He wasn't committed like the other two, and more importantly, he had way too much pride to let a woman break his heart.

On the other hand, she really did feel something for Shane and it went beyond just sex. Amy laughed at herself when she thought maybe this was just a crush. But then again, maybe she was falling for him. She often wandered if he felt the same, but quickly dismissed those thoughts. She knew it would only lead to the same rejection that Matt felt, which only added to the guilt she already felt over the whole situation.

Moments before Raw was about to go on the air, Shane got a call from his father.

"Now? Okay, I'll be right there."

As he hung up the phone and made his way to where Vince had set up an office, he wandered why his father's voice sounded more concerned than usual. Knowing Vince it was probably something as simple as a busted production light, but Vince had a way of blowing everything out of proportion. He was a perfectonist after all.

"You wanted to see me?" Shane asked as he entered Vince's office.

Vince stood up from his desk and asked Shane to sit down.

"Yes I have a few concerns we need to discuss."

As Shane sat, he noticed his father was still standing. He kind of had that school master thing going with his lips turned down and his arms folded across his chest. Vince continued.

"I've been hearing a lot of rumors about you son."

Shane raised an eyebrow, not quite sure where Vince was going with this yet.

"Rumors about what dad?" He asked.

"About they way you've been acting around one of our top divas."

Shane now knew exactly now who and what he was referring to. He made a mental note to find out who mentioned something to Vince. He would make sure they understood it was none of their damn business.

"Look dad, what you're hearing is just rumor, like you said. Amy's a hottie, you have to admit. I'm just having a little harmless fun." Shane explained.

The tone in Vince's face grew a deeper shade of red. He was infuriated that Shane couldn't see that his so called "harmless fun" was not only a distraction to the business, but could possibly put Vince in a precarious situation should they actually be having an affair and it somehow got out. The decision to fire Matt wasn't an easy one, he didn't want to have to do the same thing to Amy.

"Okay son, I'm going to make this simple and clear. I don't want you to have anything to do with Amy. You wanna get your jollies on with another woman, then go find a ring rat, but stay away from the diva's, especially Amy. Need I also remind you that you a re married?" Vince advised sternly.

Shane got up from his seat ready to walk out in a huff, until Vince's last comment.

"No you don't need to remind me dad. I love Marissa, and as far as Amy goes you got your wish. Can we drop it now please?"

Shane stared at his father with defiance and attitude as he spoke these words.

"Yes." Vince replied flatly.

When Shane left the office he made sure to slam the door behind him. In his mind, there was no way in hell he would stop seeing Amy. For the first time since they'd started their affair, Shane wandered if maybe Amy was more than just a piece of ass who was great in the bedroom. If he didn't know any better, Shane was starting to feel whipped, or even worse, he was falling in love.


	8. Adam's Plea

Chapter 8: Adam's Plea 

Pulling a white tank top over her head, Amy rushes to answer the front door to her apartment.

"Okay, coming, hold on a minute." She calls out, a little annoyed that she has a visitor so early in the morning.

When she opens the door she's already giving the visitor an earful.

"Want to tell me why you're …"

When she looks up and realizes that it is Adam, her tone changes.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

Adam looks down to the floor, a little embarrassed by Amy's reaction.

"Just wanted to talk. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Amy shows Adam in and the two walk upstairs to her apartment.

"You want to sit down?" She asks.

"Nah, actually, this won't take long." Adam replies with a hint of seriousness.

"Okay, you're scaring me now Adam, what's up?"

Adam walks around a bit trying to figure out how to say what he wants to say.

"Well, it's about you and Shane. The way you guys have been acting backstage. People are talking."

Amy raises and eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and what are they saying?"

"Well, with all the flirting that's been going on and you know the thing we had going, some of the guys are calling you a… ah shit, well for lack of a better word, a slut." Adam says praying to God that what he was doing was the right thing.

"You and I both know most of those guys are assholes, what do I care. There's nothing going on with Shane and I. I told you, he's not my type." Amy says, turning her back and heading for the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Okay, well, I just hate hearing all that crap, and I have to admit, I was staring to think the same way." Adam admits hesitantly.

After hearing Adams' confession, Amy slams her coffee cup on the counter and walks back over to him to get in his face. How dare he make her feel like she was nothing more than a slut. He of all people should be taking her side.

"Adam, how dare you. You know better. I don't even know why we're having this conversation." Amy's face now turning a little red to match her hair.

"Call me jealous. I don't understand why you would waste time with a McMahon anyway. He's married, he doesn't love you, and…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Amy slaps him hard across the face.

"That's enough Adam, just leave." Amy demands.

"No, you didn't let me finish. He doesn't love you Amy, not like I do. We agreed to separate because we thought it was best for our careers. I knew how much you hated being a mark for everybody, so I agreed. But then to see you go running to Shane just because he flashes a few hundred bucks and tells a few jokes is bullshit. He's a married man damn it, playing you because he can." Adam says raising his voice as he goes.

"Then I guess you both have something in common." Amy retorts.

"You damn well it's different. I left my wife because I knew I didn't love her. I love you. Shane will never leave his wife. It's a business thing with him. Besides, Vince would never let his son divorce his well-to-do, upscale trophy wife for a renegade WWE Diva like you. Never." Adam explains, trying hard to control every heartfelt emotion in his body.

"You finished?" Amy asks coldly.

Adam looks at her straight in the eyes, places a hand on her face and goes in to kiss her as passionately as he can. Amy responds for a moment, but then recoils.

Before leaving, Adam makes one final plea.

"I love you Amy. Don't get sucked in. It's not worth it."

As he turns to leave, Amy buries her face in her hands and starts to cry. In her heart, she still loves Adam as much as he loves her, but now she feared she truly was being sucked in to Shane's world. Shane made her feel like something she had never felt before. Was it his money, his power, or the way he touched her? She may never know. All she knew is that she couldn't get enough of it.


	9. Passion

**Chapter 9: Passion**

For the next week or so, both Amy and Shane managed to keep a low profile back stage. Neither one telling the other about the conversations they had recently had. Shane with Vince and Amy with Adam. But, there was no denying the sexual attraction between them.

If Amy was off talking to the other divas, Shane would stare at her from a distance. If Amy was listening in on a conversation, the mere mention of Shane's name gave her stomach butterflies.

Adam was also quite aware that even though Amy was now keeping her distance from Shane, the feelings were still there. It was almost as if the more the two stayed apart, the more they needed, wanted, each other. Adam hated standing by and watching as Amy withdrew deeper into this crush she had developed, but he had no choice. Amy was so pissed at him after their last conversation, she refused to speak with him on any terms. He would have to sit back and wait. Watch the drama unfold and hopefully at the end of it all, Amy would be left standing and he and she would be together again.

"Hey Amy, want to join us for a drink at Murphy's tonight?" Victoria, another one of Amy's closest friends, had asked.

As Amy turned to Victoria, she noticed Shane walking their way. The nervousness overcame her immediately.

"Uh, I don't know Vicki. Let me think about it." Amy replied, focused more on Shane than the question.

"Okay hon, if you want to go we're leaving in a few."

Amy nodded and smiled as Victoria left. Fixing her hair just slightly, but trying not to make a scene, Amy's smile grew bigger as Shane got closer.

When Shane was close enough, he looked around to make sure no one else was near and then leaned in slowly to kiss Amy on the cheek. Pulling back just slightly, he whispered in her ear.

"I need to see you. Tonight." Shane's words came off as more of a demand than a statement.

Amy blushed a little, laughing to herself in embarrassment but then she noticed the seriousness in Shane's face.

"I don't know Shane, I'm supposed to meet some of the girls for a few drinks." She replied.

"You want a few drinks, I've got the best bourbon, scotch wine, vodka, you name it, in my hotel room." Shane suggested, not taking no for an answer.

Shane then placed a hand on Amy's cheek and ran it through her hair. He knew in his heart that she would not refuse him and he loved having that kind of power over her. Amy on the other hand, felt the same as he did. She wanted to go back to his hotel room just as bad as he did. She wanted to lie in his arms and let him treat her like a queen as he always did. But on the other hand, the guilt she felt for being with someone who was married, and out of her league to begin with, was getting to her. The whole situation felt so surreal, like it was happening but it wasn't. At times, she almost wished Shane never looked in her direction in the first place. She hated sneaking around. With Adam it was different. The two were on the same level: socially, mentally, physically and emotionally. Amy knew exactly where things were headed with him. She knew exactly what he wanted and where he stood on things. With Shane, there was a whole mystery involved. Even though she would have liked to, Amy couldn't help but to erase what Adam had told her. That Shane would never get a divorce for someone like her. Never.

As Shane stood there, arms folded across his chest, waiting for a reply, Amy gave in to the moment.

"The girls won't miss me this one time I guess." She said and gave Shane a half hearted smile.

When Shane and Amy arrived back at Shane's hotel room, Shane showed Amy the couch and made sure she was comfortable. After removing his tie, he went over to the bar and fixed the both of them a drink.

Amy sat uncomfortably on the couch. She couldn't wait to down a drink or two just to shake away the nerves.

When Shane returned with the drinks he sat down close to Amy and immediately they began to kiss. No words, no "How you doing", just lots of tongue twisting.

Finally, Amy pulled away. Catching her breath, there was something she had to ask.

"Shane, before we go any further, where is all this headed? I mean not tonight, but let's say a month from now, a year from now even?"

"I don't know. I'd rather just enjoy what we have now." Shane relied and immediately went in to kiss her some more.

Amy pulled away again.

"Shane, please. I need to know I'm more than just a fuck toy for you. I have a lot more at stake. If something was to happen or things got weird, it's my job at stake, not yours."

Amy said hoping Shane could manage for just a second to stop making out with her and answer the question.

Shane for his part knew exactly what Amy was getting at and understood her concern. He knew in his heart that this relationship would go no further than just sex, but he wanted to make sure Amy realized that she was more than just a "fuck toy" as she had so eloquently put it.

"Amy, I really enjoy being with you. It's more than just sex. You make me feel alive. I can't explain it. I've never been with someone like you before. You are a beautiful woman, inside and out. I mean it"

He then moved closer to her once again, hoping they could pick up where they left off.

"And your wife, what about her, do you love her?" Amy asked.

She knew she risked angering Shane with the question, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She had to know. Shane leaned back on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He was all most exasperated with all the questions.

"I love Marissa. But she can't give me all I need right now. Let's just say she's preoccupied. If you're wanting to know if I'd ever divorce her, the answer's no." Shane replied as delicately as a McMahon could.

Even though Amy heard the words come straight out of Shane's mouth, she almost didn't care. She knew what Adam had told her earlier was true. But being here in Shane's presence as she was: an expensive hotel room, expensive wine, candles lit all around to set the mood, and an extremely good looking millionaire's son; there was no turning back.

Before Amy could respond, Shane descended upon her again. As he entered her mouth once again with his tongue, his hands made quick work of removing her clothes. Even though the bed in the other room was lined with silk sheets, the two never made it to the bedroom. Instead, they made the most of what room the couch had to offer. They were concerned about one thing and one thing only: This moment, this night and the undeniable passion that flowed between them.


	10. The Heartbreak

.**Chapter 10: The Heartbreak**

Shane and Amy had spent a good portion of the night intertwined so to speak in what could be called a night of electrifying passion. What had once started on the couch had now moved into the kitchen.

By the time both Shane and Amy realized someone had been knocking at the door, both had reached their second climax for the night.

"Room service?" Shane asked, completely out of breath.

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"You better get it. I'll be in the bedroom just in case." She said and winked at Shane.

Before answering the door, Shane threw some water on his face, grabbed a pair of boxers and headed for the door.

Looking through the peephole he could see it was a woman, and if he didn't know any better would have thought it was his wife Marissa. As she moved closer to the door, waiting with her hands folded, Shane could tell for sure now who it was.

"Damn it!" He said under his breath.

He looked back at the bedroom door to make sure it was closed, took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Marissa, nice surprise. What are you doing here? And so late?" Shane asked trying desperately to play it cool.

Marissa peaked inside. She noticed the bedroom door closed and immediately the got suspicious. She wasn't stupid. For starters, she never completely trusted Shane when he was on the road, although she wanted to. Secondly, why was the bedroom door closed at all unless there was something to hide? Looking closer at Shane she could tell he had been in the middle of something.

"I left you a message on your cell phone a few hours ago to let you know I was on the way." She replied.

"Shit, I never got the page, damn battery must be dead." Shane said, more to himself than to Marissa.

Shane looked back at the bedroom door. The worse thing right now would be for Amy to come walking out. He prayed she was smart enough to stay back. She had to know how it worked. She cheated on Matt with Adam.

"Damn Shane, how stupid do you think I am?" Marissa's voice now starting to tremble. "I know you've got someone in your bedroom and if you don't, then I know you just finished with someone in your bedroom." Marissa held back her tears and now grew angrier. She refused to cry and show weakness. She refused to let Shane have the last laugh by seeing how torn up this was making her feel. How low and embarrassed it made her feel.

"Marissa, it's not like that." Shane tried to explain but it was fruitless.

As Shane reached out to place a hand on Marissa's cheek, she slapped him in the face.

"Go to hell Shane!" She said, hoping the person in the other room would hear, and then left as fast as she could.

Shane thought about chasing after her, but knew he'd only make the situation that much worse.

"Damn it." He said to himself as he headed to the bedroom.

When he opened the door he saw Amy sitting on the bed, fully dressed now.

"I heard everything Shane." Amy said, looking away and feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"Yea, well, guess it's time you leave." Shane replied.

"I guess so." Amy said.

As she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door she looked at Shane one last time.

"Shane, I'm sorry." She said.

Shane laughed to himself simply because he didn't know what else to do. The statement seemed weird to him.

"You don't need to be sorry. I got what I wanted, this whole thing with Marissa is just a reality check. I really do love her and right now I've got to fix things between us. She's the mother of my child for Christ's sake. I hate to sound like a bastard here, but this is it for us. Things have to go back to the way they were."

In her mind Amy recalled the way "things were" before the affair started. Amy hardly knew Shane at all. He lived in a totally different world than she did. They barely even spoke except for an occasional "Hi, how you doing? Ready for the match tonight?"

The reality of what Shane was saying hit her like a slap in the face. He could have said anything but that. Did all of it mean nothing?

"Wham bam thank you ma'am huh?" Amy responded bitterly.

"Well if you want to put it that way. Listen, don't get upset, we had fun together, now let's move on." Shane replied trying to make Amy see the lighter side of things.

"Whatever you say Mr. McMahon." Amy responded just before leaving.

As she slammed the door behind her, Amy laughed at herself for being so stupid. It was obvious from the beginning what Shane wanted and she played right into his hands. At the same time, she did enjoy it and he didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. In the time they spent together he treated her like a queen. She knew this day would come. Hell, Adam knew this day would come, but she didn't care. She was having fun just as much as Shane was.

Shane had suggested to Amy that they just forget about everything and move on. It was obvious Shane was going to, so Amy thought to herself, "Fuck it, fuck him and fuck me for being so stupid."

Standing now in the hotel lobby, she dug down into her purse to find her cell phone. Once she retrieved it the number was easy to remember. It was number 3 on her speed dial.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Adam it's me. I know you were there for me many times when Matt and I couldn't quite keep our shit together. Well, I need you again." Amy said in a low, somber-like voice.

"Where are you, I'll come get you." Adam replied with no hesitation at all.


	11. Hold Me Now

**Chapter 11: Hold Me Now**

As Amy paced in her room waiting for Adam, she thought about the last few months. Was it all worth it she wandered to herself? Shane made her feel like a piece of meat, was it all worth it? The question kept coming back.

As soon as Amy heard someone at the door, she knew it was Adam. Her question would soon be answered, as finally things had come full circle.

"Amy baby, you okay?" Adam asked as soon as he saw her face.

It was obvious Amy had been crying. Her mascara was smeared just a little bit, but Adam had a tendancy to notice these things. Especially when it came to Amy. He had seen it many times before when she was with Matt. It wasn't that Matt was a bad guy, at least not as far as being a friend goes, but when Matt and Amy were together, there was always a lot of tension. Adam could tell that Amy wasn't happy and the relationship was slipping apart no matter how desperately Matt tried to keep it together. Amy just seemed to almost intentionally hang out with Adam more when Matt wasn't around. In Amy's mind, Adam was more carefree than Matt, not so intense all the time. He didn't carry around all the insecurities Matt did, all of which weighed heavily on Amy after a while. Adam was a breath of fresh air. But when their affair became public, they knew there was no way in hell they could carry on a relationship. Too many people had already gotten hurt.

"I'm okay now, thanks for coming by." Amy responded as Adam wiped away a tear still left on Amy's face.

"It's Shane isn't it? What did he do?" Adam asked.

Amy lowered her head and pulled away from Adam briefly. She felt ashamed for the way she had acted. Having an affair with the millionaire son of Vince McMahon, and soon to be heir to the throne of the WWE, who wouldn't be swept away?

"It's my fault Adam. I feel so stupid. I knew he was in it just for the kicks, but I let it all happen anyway. I can't believe it got to the point where I would be crying over that asshole. I guess a part of me really thought he was falling in love. Tonight proved me all wrong."

Adam couldn't help but to take Amy in his arms. He loved her and always would, no matter what the future may hold for the both of them.

"Listen babe, it's over now. Learn from it. Why would you want to be with a guy like that anyway? You two have absolutely nothing in common." Adam responded matter of factly.

Amy looked up at Adam, and even though she tried to resist. She couldn't help but laugh at the reality of what he just said. Amy and Shane truly were total opposites, and the thought of them actually being together forever in a relationship that went beyond just sex, truly was comedy at its best.

"I've got an idea, how about we go get a drink. If you're lucky maybe I'll stay the night." Adam smiled devilishly.

Of course he would be staying the night. He had spent many nights with her just holding her while they lay next to each other in bed. Certainly there were times when both of them wanted to have sex, but because of the way they felt for each other, it wasn't necessary. Amy just wanted to be held, and she knew Adam would do just that and nothing more.

oOOOOoooooOOOOOoOOoooo

When Shane arrived home, catching the first flight back to NY of course, he first peaked into his son Declan's room. There he was asleep, so innocent and untouched from the difficult emotions that ran through an adult's mind.

Next, he walked slowly to the master bedroom. The door was closed but he could see flickering lights creeping through the cracks on the sides and at the bottom near the floor. He presumed that Marissa had the TV on and had just fallen asleep. He imagined how lonely she must have been feeling and couldn't help but to feel guilty.

When he opened the door, crept inside the room, trying hard not to wake his wife. His hope was to sneak into bed next to her and just hold her until morning, when all hell would break loose.

As he turned the TV off, Marissa stirred. He held his breath. How could he explain away the fact that she caught him cheating with another woman? The worse part of it all, was he did not feel guilty at all for actually having an affair. In his mind, Amy fulfilled his every need. More so than any ring rat or hotel bar floozy he had slept with before in the past. Amy was something special. Now he understood why Matt had gone out of his mind after their break-up.

Shane's guilt stemmed more from the fact that Marissa was hurting and he was the one who caused it. There was no way he could promise it wouldn't happen again, but he would at least for now try to convince her that it wouldn't.

Shane slowly made his way to the bed. He bent down quietly to kiss Marissa on the forehead. Bad move; because before Shane knew it, Marissa spun around a slapped him hard in the jaw.

"Marissa, you're awake." A stunned Shane said holding his chin.

"You really think I could sleep after tonight? Why are you here Shane, don't you have someone you could be screwing right now?" Marissa asked, venom coursing through every word.

Shane knew he deserved everything he had coming to him.

"Rissa, I know what I did was immature and stupid. I hate how much I hurt you. Please, it will never happen again." Shane said, using the one weapon he knew he could use to his advantage. Those puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly, wham, another slap to the face.

"Damn it Shane McMahon, I hate you!" Marissa screamed.

Shane was surprised by the second hit at first, but wanted so much to take Marissa in his arms regardless. Even if he had to force her there and endure a thousand more punches to the face and God knows where else. As he got down on the bed and took her in his arms, she resisted, but his strength was too much for her.

"I know you do baby." He responded, and then felt her body give in to his will.

Marissa hated giving in, but she loved having him touch her. They had known each other for so long, that there was nothing they couldn't get through. Shane may be a two-timing cheating bastard, but he was her two-timing cheating bastard. And despite all the crap he had put her through. She still loved him.

Knowing now that Marissa would no longer resist, Shane let his hold on her loosen. He started to gently tickle her arms, creating goose bumps all up and down her body. Tonight he was where he wanted to be.

Marissa smiled to herself as she fell asleep. For now she was just too tired to fight. Tomorrow would be a whole different story. Shane would learn one way or the other that a woman's scorn was more than just a myth and was indeed something to be feared.

THE END

A/N: How did you all like the Shane/Lita pairing? In the end, I couldn't help but to put Lita where she belongs. Thanks for any feedback you have to offer, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
